


The Cake Fic

by Claudehuggins



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Emetophilia, Force-Feeding, M/M, Precarious cake positioning, Stuffing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudehuggins/pseuds/Claudehuggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander makes up for a couple of missed birthdays. This one doesn't even HAVE a title. Not really non-con in the sense that the warning implies, but I thought I'd put it just to be safe.<br/>Edit: Unexpected positive feedback encouraged me to write a second chapter to this. You're welcome I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday!"  
Jimmy gasped, whirling himself around to face the source of the sudden outburst. The Commander walked towards the corner the robot was working near and placed a large cake on the lab table.  
"There is no food allowed in here. And besides, it's not my birthday-"  
"Yeah," the Commander idly picked at a strawberry. "We know. Thing is, we didn't know until recently the date you were built on." He stuck a finger in his mouth to suck off the glaze, pulling a face at the not-as-sweet-as-I-thought-it-would-be taste. "You're always on the ball about celebrating birthdays, so everyone sorta felt bad for not knowing yours. The cake's to make up for missing it so many times. You're welcome."  
Jimmy said nothing for a while, glance jumping indecisively between the Commander and the cake. Being as he only tended to eat when it was socially applicable, due to a lack of necessity, he hadn't had much experience with discovering his personal tastes. Indulging in... well, indulging, wasn't something he often chose to do. That being said, he had tried cake in the past, and found that the sheer amount of frosting that was usually on a cake made it way too sweet for him to enjoy without cringing. It wasn't that he hated sweets, as much as he had a very low limit.  
"That's very thoughtful," he started, nudging the cake platter so it would be less likely to fall off the table. "But I have to pass. I don't particularly like cake."  
The Commander jumped up in eager insistence. "C'mon, you've only had one cake, like, EVER, and that one had a boatload of frosting, way too much." He poked the cake, causing it to slide back into its original precarious position and prompting Jimmy to rush to push it back to safety. The Commander held up his sticky finger.  
"See, this one's got glaze instead. Not as sweet as an iced cake. And it's got the strawberries you like. C'mon, I made it special for you."  
Jimmy sighed, trying not to let the Commander's puppy-dog look get to him. "I wasn't aware you could bake," he punctuated, staring idly at the platter. Darn it, it couldn't be helped. He sat down on a chair near the cake.  
"Alright, I'll try a piece. I'm not eating any more than that if it tastes like icing."  
Almost immediately the Commander eagerly shot up and cut a reasonably-sized slice of the cake, placing it on a paper towel for lack of a plate. He grabbed a fork from the platter and stabbed off a small chunk, holding it towards the robot expectantly.  
"Open up."  
"I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself," Jimmy noted. The Commander's pose never faltered, but there was a noticeable hesitation in his voice while he tried to think something up.  
"...Birthday rules," he lied. "The Birthday Boy doesn't feed himself his cake, he's king for a day, he has servants to-"  
"It's not my birthday."  
"Just give me this."  
Jimmy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, letting the Commander feed him the bite of cake. His face completely changed almost instantly to one of surprise, and quickly swallowed the bite to voice his opinion.  
"It's amazing!"  
The Commander smugly voiced his appreciation for the comment and stabbed off another chunk of the cake, and Jimmy's mouth immediately shot open. The Commander briefly laughed at the sight, thinking he looked rather quite like a baby bird, before feeding him the second bite.  
Within minutes, the slice was gone, and Jimmy beamed with the new experience of what he had been missing out on all this time. He held out his hand to stop the Commander, who had already begun offering him another slice.  
"I'd love to, but aren't you going to have any? I don't want to eat it if you want it."  
The Commander made a face. "I hate glazed cakes," he mumbled. "I think you're the only one on the team who likes them. I made it 'cuz I thought since you didn't like the frosting, a not-so-sweet cake would be a good match for you." He stared longingly at the cake. "No one else will eat it so it's all yours. If you don't eat it, it'll be a waste of cake. A waste of my effort," he added, in an obvious attempt to dial up the pity.  
It didn't take long for Jimmy to crack. "Well, alright, if you're sure no one wants it..."  
"Great!!" The Commander happily brought him the new slice of the cake. Prompting the robot, quite easily, to open his mouth, he continued feeding him, until the second slice was gone.  
"I'll put this in a fridge-" Jimmy began to stand up to take the platter, to realize that the Commander was on his lap, facing him and holding the cake platter. When did he get there...?!  
"I need to-" he was interrupted by a fork being shoved into his mouth, delivering more of the pastry. The Commander now seemed to be stabbing the cake itself, rather than cutting slices. He hadn't intended for him to eat all of it, had he?!  
The bites of cake came almost immediately after the last one had been finished. The erratic, blind stabbing utilized to achieve a steady rhythm varied the bites' sizes from barely any to a large chunk of cake that required the Commander to push it in with his finger.  
Soon enough the discomfort of overindulging set in and he turned his head away from another bite when it got too uncomfortable.  
"Aww, you're not done already, are you?" The Commander pouted. "You've still got half a cake left."  
Jimmy shook his head, prompting the Commander to grab his chin and turn his head forward, pushing another forkful past his lips. Jimmy mumbled a groan through the mouthful and patted the Commander's arm, hoping he would get the hint and let him go. Instead, he was greeted with more cake. Jimmy's eyes started to water, the Commander bringing a thumb to his lips and brushing off cake crumbs lovingly before giving him more forkfuls of the pastry.  
After a while, the Commander shifted his position on Jimmy's lap, and the robot took this as an opportunity to tilt his head away again and take a breather. His breathing was deep and regulated around the growing ache in his stomach, tears running down his face. The Commander sat down the platter and straightened back up.  
"C'mon, only one bite left."  
The "bite" was easily half the size of his fist. Jimmy bit his lips together and shook his head.  
"For me?" Jimmy shook his head.  
"No."  
"Please?" Jimmy shook his head.  
"Commander, I'm serious-"  
"C'mon," the Commander grabbed Jimmy by the jaw and poked at his mouth, trying to pry it open. Frustrated, he jabbed the robot's abdomen, causing him to gasp and his mouth to open for the Commander to shove in the last bite. He dropped the fork and held into Jimmy's head with both hands, holding his jaw closed until he swallowed all the cake. The Commander grinned in success and hopped off of Jimmy's lap, picking up the fork and putting it back on the platter on the table, leaving Jimmy to groan and bring his hands to his distended stomach.  
The Commander looked at him, slowly beginning to fluster as he calmed down.  
"...Sorry," he muttered. "I might've gone a bit overboard."  
Jimmy wasn't even listening, opting instead to breathe slowly and attempt to alleviate the pain and discomfort in his abdomen, feeling impossibly heavy and impossibly nauseous.  
"...How do you feel?" Jimmy took a moment to respond.  
"I might vomit."  
The Commander frantically picked up the silverware he took into the lab.  
"Oh, uh," he sputtered nervously. "If you're gonna do that, go to the trash can. I'm not cleaning that up." He picked up a waste basket from the far side of the table and set it down near him.  
One hand clutched against his abdomen, Jimmy sat up straight and leaned forward experimentally. The added pressure on his stomach contents surpassed his limit, and he shivered lightly as he vomited into the waste basket. With the overfill gone, he no longer felt the wave of urgent nausea, but he was still way past his comfortable limit, leaning back again and groaning.  
The Commander, flush in the face, reached out curiously and placed a hand on Jimmy's noisy stomach, rubbing in small circles, causing the robot to sigh.  
"Is it helping?"  
The Commander only got a hum in response. He knelt down and began rubbing with both hands, trying not to press down too hard, just enough to alleviate the discomfort at least slightly. Thoroughly embarrassed, the Commander stopped rubbing with one hand to hide his face.  
"I'm sorry."  
He got a surprisingly pleased hum in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Chrome wants to tell me that "endorphins" isn't a word. I've got my eye on you, Google.  
> 

It had been almost a week since the incident, and everyone had been noticing for a long time that the Commander had been acting strange lately. He seemed jumpier, more on edge, and quick to apologize, which was understandably unusual for him. He seemed almost delirious, apologizing upon being greeted before anything had even been said to him. He refused to answer anyone's questions on what exactly it was he was apologizing about, instead apologizing again before running off. This, of course, was incredibly unusual behavior for the Commander, and he himself realized this. However, the sheer thought of what he had done just six or seven days before was enough to turn his face beet red and make him want to crawl up into a hole. He started actively trying to avoid Jimmy, even putting himself into a few awkward encounters when he walked into a room someone else was in to avoid passing the robot in the hallway.  
This, like many I-can-handle-its, didn't last very long. On this particular day, the Commander had had the horrible misfortune to run into Ricky, delivering a message in Jimmy's stead as the latter had an obvious lack of success at getting the Commander's attention on his own. Ricky told the Commander that he had been informed by Jimmy that the robot had an idea as to why the Commander was acting so odd, and that he wanted to talk to him about it in private. The Commander's stomach dropped. This was it. Jimmy was going to kill him, or worse, he was going to get his friendship card revoked. Too cloudy-headed to think of a good excuse to avoid the visit, the Commander silently accepted his fate, and began his walk of shame to Jimmy's lab.  
The door to Jimmy's lab opened with a whoosh, and the Commander slowly tip-toed his way into the room, silently hoping that he would go unnoticed and could leave under the "you ignored me" excuse. To his disappointment, Jimmy, who had previously been pushing a Tupperware container onto a shelf along with a few similar others, twirled around on the balls of his feet to face him, almost dancing. He walked up to the Commander bouncily, as if he were the weight of a feather and not a half-ton mass of silicon and gelatin. He seemed almost... excited to see him?  
"I'm glad you came! I was afraid you would pull an excuse and skip out on this."  
The Commander noticed an unusual, yet pleasant scent wafting through the room.  
"Please don't be mad at me," the Commander blurted out, running purely on habit at this point. Jimmy's eyes glinted a faint annoyance.  
"I'll tell you what. Promise me to never apologize for that incident ever again, and I'll promise you to not be mad at you about it. Are we good?"  
The Commander nodded, swallowing involuntarily. At that, Jimmy's face regained its carefree, enthusiastic expression as he continued his previous thought.  
"Actually, that's why I called you in here today. You can understand me being very confused after our last interaction. So, I decided to consult an online database, hoping for an explanation."  
The Commander felt like he was going to pass out. This was the end, he thought to himself.  
"What I found was rather odd."  
"Gad, I'm such a weirdo.." the Commander groaned, hiding his head in his hands and feeling his face heat up. Jimmy's expression softened.  
"Oh no, not at all," he started. "Perhaps I used the wrong word. It was mostly just something out of my area of expertise. The more I looked into it, the more I found to suggest that this sort of thing isn't 'weird' at all."  
The Commander uncovered his face just enough to peek out at Jimmy.  
"You're serious?"  
"Yes," Jimmy continued. "Your... shall we say, 'specialized interest', is actually significantly more common than you might think it is."  
The Commander slowly put down his hands.  
"So... I'm not a weirdo?"  
Jimmy's face adopted a look of concern.  
"Not in the slightest," he reassured the Commander. "In fact, what I've found seems to suggest that this sort of thing, albeit in a more controlled setting, could prove to be a good bonding experience and trust exercise, as well as a source of stress relief and the positive endorphins that keep you from getting too down."  
The Commander's mouth gaped as he stared at the android.  
"You're not saying you want to... continue this kinda thing, are you?"  
"If it's something you get enjoyment out of... then yes, it is something that I'd like to experiment with further." A faint, barely noticeable pinkish color tinted Jimmy's face. "Besides, I think you might find that I had been enjoying the experience a bit more than I had been letting on at the time."  
If the Commander's jaw could have dropped any lower, it would have. He quickly closed his mouth, feeling he probably looked incredibly stupid.  
"In fact," Jimmy continued, walking over to the shelf with the Tupperware and picking up one of the containers. There was a noticeable shake in his voice, one that the Commander couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or excitement. "I did a bit of baking myself, if you wanted to go ahead and try it out in a controlled, consenting setting."  
Jimmy's eyes were sparkling. This was obviously something that he wanted to do just as much as the Commander did. The Commander simply stared, shocked at the sudden turn of events. This wasn't what he was expecting at all. This was the opposite of what he was expecting. This was so much better than what he was expecting.  
"Huh?" the Commander suddenly snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah. Uh, sure. Absolutely." He tried to play it cool, but there was no helping it. He stuttered and stumbled over his words. "I am, er, mean, well, if that's what you want to do."  
Jimmy grinned, pleased at the positive response, and walked over towards a nearby table, setting down the Tupperware and pulling out a chair as if offering a seat.  
"Great! I hope there's no problem with us... switching roles, at least for this one time. I'd like to try out being on the other side of things, but if there are any objections, I can take my place back in the chair."  
"None at all", the Commander blurted without thinking. He tried his hardest to maintain his composure. "I'm- I'm fine with that. Yeah, do your thing, I guess."  
The Commander practically ran over to the chair, only to be stopped by Jimmy gently grabbing ahold of his arm.  
"Not yet. There's some stuff we have to take care of first."  
The Commander whined softly, rocking back and forth with impatience.  
"This sort of thing relies heavily on trust and communication," Jimmy explained. "We're not doing anything until we've established boundaries and escape routes."  
The Commander scratched the back of his head idly.  
"You mean like a safe word or something?"  
Jimmy nodded.  
"And gesture. It's incredibly likely that one's mouth will be unavailable for speech when the safe word is needed."  
This made enough sense.  
"Tax evasion," the Commander blurted. "Uh. It's easy to remember. And it's not sexy at all."  
Jimmy laughed.  
"I suppose that will do."  
The Commander slipped out of Jimmy's grip and plopped himself down in the chair, swinging his legs impatiently.  
"I'll, uh." the Commander swung his legs out to each side, and brought them together with force, causing his shoes to clap loudly. "I'll do this. If I want you to stop."  
"Make that twice in a row," Jimmy suggested, and the Commander nodded in understanding and agreement. "I can see you getting restless and swinging your feet without thinking."  
Jimmy practically glided over to the other side of the room, where he picked up a significant length of extension cord and looked back at the Commander with a hopeful look burning bright blue in his eyes.  
"Could I tie you to the chair?" Jimmy stuttered a little, thinking that maybe he shouldn't have asked so bluntly. "I- I believe it'll enhance the experience, if it's something you don't mind. I will admit that this isn't really the safest material to do it with."  
The Commander looked practically lovestruck.  
"Dang, robot, you don't gotta ask me twice. This idea just keeps getting better and better." He flashed a goofy grin, and Jimmy had to briefly look the other way to hide his face and stifle a laugh. Gosh, was that cute.  
Jimmy looked back at the Commander and walked back over to the chair, draping the extension cord over it and wrapping it several times around the back, effectively securing the Commander's torso in place with his arms held firmly against his sides. Rather than tie it off, he opted to weave the end through the bundle, deciding that it was the best option in the event that he needed to quickly untie him in an emergency. For all intended purposes, it was substantially secure.  
The Commander briefly tested his bonds, wiggling slightly in the chair as Jimmy watched him with a glowing expression.  
"Is it comfortable?" The Commander nodded his response, and Jimmy wasted no time at all in picking the Tupperware up off of the table and pulling apart the snaps. He removed the pink plastic lid, setting it aside.  
"Oh man. Are those cream puffs?"  
"Indeed they are." Jimmy took one out of the bowl, gently rotating it in his hands so that the Commander could see it better. "I spent all morning making them, fresh. It would be a shame if they didn't all get eaten."  
Jimmy looked into the Commander's eyes as he brought the small pastry to the Commander's face.  
"Try one?"  
Boy, Jimmy wasn't kidding when he said the pastries were fresh. The Commander could practically feel the warmth radiating off of the cream puff in his face. The Commander felt lightheaded, and he couldn't tell if it was from the absolutely fantastic smell of the freshly-baked sweet in front of him, or the sight of Jimmy standing over him demandingly with food, with a determined, slightly flushed face and sparkling eyes. Almost dizzy, the Commander leaned over as far as he could in his bonds, slowly grabbing the pastry in Jimmy's hand with his teeth. Jimmy murmured soft praise and gently used his thumb to help the Commander get the entire thing into his mouth.  
When the Commander bit down on the pastry with his back teeth, he felt like he would pass out at any moment. Every single one of his senses was being stimulated in the most intoxicating and blissful of ways. He saw Jimmy bringing the cream puffs to the Commander's lips, heard the robot praise him, felt the warmth of each pastry, smelled the perfectly baked bread of the cream puffs, and tasted the most wonderful pastries he had ever eaten in his entire life. His eyes fell lidded in sheer bliss, excitement flowing through his veins and beginning to pool in his groin. A quick look at Jimmy confirmed his suspicions that he wasn't alone in this, as the artificial skin of the robot's face had deepened in color quite a bit, the blissful sighs and occasional groans of the man in the chair in front of him urging him on. The Commander closed his eyes fully, listening closely to Jimmy's encouragement and the robot's soft breathing.  
Soon enough, the Commander began to feel his pants tightening, half from the sweets he was eating and half from the effect it had been having on him. Before long, the seams of the fabric were digging into his skin, and he wiggled uncomfortably in the chair hoping, without success, to find a more suitable position.  
"Need some help?"  
The robot's sudden words startled the Commander briefly, before he snapped back to reality and nodded awkwardly, working on the most recent cream puff as he watched Jimmy reach down, dangerously close, and undo the button and zipper on the Commander's pants. The pressure alleviated, the Commander leaned his head back and sighed deeply, regulating his breathing around the growing feeling of fullness.  
"Much better," he huffed out, giving a soft breathy laugh. He brought his head back down to look at Jimmy, who held the once-filled Tupperware bowl in one hand and a cream puff in the other.  
"Last one," Jimmy announced. The Commander gave a soft sound of surprise and disappointment.  
"Already?" He was nowhere near wanting to stop yet, but at the same time, he hadn't really realized until that moment how many pastries he had eaten, and he was certain that the fact was about to catch up with him at any moment. Jimmy offered him the last cream puff, and he happily accepted it.  
"There can be more later if you like," Jimmy explained. "I made plenty. We don't want to overdo it this first time, and you already ate quite a lot." The Commander nodded, disappointed, but satisfied with the answer. He threw his head back again, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, the trance beginning to wear off and being replaced with a growing feeling of discomfort and heaviness. He was only able to dwell on this for a fleeting moment, flinching and gasping loudly as he was suddenly caught off-guard by the feeling of cold metal against his stomach. Jimmy pulled his hand away, embarrassed.  
"Sorry."  
"No," the Commander replied suddenly, stumbling over the words in his head. "No, that's nice. Keep doing that. S'just cold."  
Letting out his breath, Jimmy- slowly this time- placed his hand gently on the strained fabric of the Commander's stomach, stroking softly in large circles. The Commander sighed contently, relaxing steadily until he sat lolling in the chair as the robot continued to rub his stomach. He could feel the excitement returning, pulling him back into his content, trance-like state of pure bliss, not even complaining when Jimmy reached behind the chair and undid the cord holding him in place. His arms flopped to the side, the Commander too relaxed to bother with putting them someplace else.  
After a few minutes of the soothing treatment, the Commander ran a hand up Jimmy's arm, signaling the robot to look at him.  
"C'mere," he huffed, lazily lifting himself up to where he was less likely to fall out of the chair. Equal parts confused and curious, Jimmy leaned in closer, wondering if this was what he meant, before the Commander lightly grabbed ahold of his face and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Initially surprised, it didn't take long for Jimmy to give, pleased at the sudden turn of events. He hadn't long to appreciate it, however, as the Commander broke the kiss quickly to turn his head to the side.  
"Sorry. Wasn't thinking." Jimmy could see the look of dread returning to his face. It was a lack of communication that let the Commander mentally beat himself up for the past few weeks, and he wasn't about to let that happen again. Reaching up and turning his head back around, Jimmy leaned in further and kissed the Commander deeply, cradling his head in his hands and stroking his face lovingly with his thumbs.  
The Commander sighed, throwing his arms around the robot and pulling him in closer, parting his lips to allow Jimmy access to his mouth, which the robot happily accepted. The feeling of Jimmy's tongue running across the Commander's back teeth, the taste of Jimmy's tongue and his breath, the sound of the robot's entranced gasps, all made the Commander groan and remind himself of his growing arousal. The flushed tint of Jimmy's face only grew, as the robot made small, pleased noises into the Commander's mouth.  
Jimmy pulled himself away just long enough to softly place a hand on the Commander's thigh and give him a pleading look. The Commander nodded his consent and pulled Jimmy back into the kiss, the robot slowly slipping a now-warm hand into his boxers. Jimmy wasted no time in wrapping his hand around the Commander's erection, pumping slowly and sighing into the kiss. The Commander gave a choked sound, leaning up into the touch and grasping the back of Jimmy's head. He could tell that he wasn't going to last long, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care, ecstasy coursing through him and mingling with the sore heaviness he still felt. The perfection of the combination was overwhelming, and he moaned loudly as he came into Jimmy's hand.  
Jimmy stood still for a moment, letting the Commander catch his breath before he pulled away from the kiss, removing his hand from the Commander's shorts and licking off the mess. The Commander stared in awe, mouth dry as he struggled to bring himself to words.  
"Dang. We really gotta do this again sometime."


End file.
